User blog:Fusedtwilight/Saw BD2
Beware of Spoilers!!!!! So saw BD2 and loved it! From start to finish BD2 exceeded my expectations and i was both imressed and pleased with how they did it. I thought all the new vampires wee perfectly cast and was a little sad we couldn't get more time with them all, but who knows maybe there will be a extended DVD edition and we can see more of our fav vampire covens (fingers crossed) The special affects were amazing, seeing the vampire powers being used was impressive, I espeally lovedhow they did Bella's shiel and Alec's mist. I know in the books his power is described as an almot invisible mist but i think the pitch black smoke adds a more sinister tone to it. We got to see some of the new wolves who phased because of the influx of vampires. I was a little sad we didn't get to see Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared. Seth and Leah were scene a lot in their wolf forms but we barely saw them in their human form. Of course the scene with Charlie and Jake was hilarious, i am sure all the team Jacob fans were loving when he stripped. The look on Charlies face was priceless. I loved the immortal child scene, when Jane tossed that poor kid in the fire i admit....i laughed or like five minutes. I mean come on, that was such a Jane thing to do. Of course vampire Bella was perfectly done by Kristen, her first hunt, beating the crapout of Jake and the armwrestling scene was all perfect! I do use that word a lot don't I? The sex scene was even beter then the last one, now that Edward and Bella are both vampires there is no holding back. You really felt the intensity and passion of it. Of course Mckenzie did a wonderful job as Nessie, she will deffinetly be a good actress in the future. And of course there was the fight scene. Did anyone else scream when Aro riped off Carlisle's head? So man deaths. Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, Leah, Marcus, Caius, Aro, Jane, Alec, Demitri, and God knows who else. So much was going on, so many people were fighting that when the dvd comes out you will have to hit pause or slow mo to see who else is fighting in the background. People complained that the book had no fight. But after seeing the movie i think we can all agree it is a good thing it never happened. And for all you twihards Marcus's death was special as his last words were his dead wife's name. But then it turns out it is all a vision Alice is showing Aro so thank God for that. Nowi do have some complaints, i wasn't entirely honest when i said i was pleased with the casting. A lot of attention was put on the french coven. We were made to believe that they both have pecial abilities and would play some special role. WRONG! They were more or less cannon fodder for the fight and nither had speaking roles and nither displayed speacial abilities. Why did they waist time and money on them? What about Renata and Chealsea who were nither cast nor mentioned? Those two had a role in the storyline! I would have loved to see her and Bella fight. What was the oint of making o much hype about two charectors who were less then pointless and were better off never having been made? Also there was supposed to be a post-credit scene. I waited until the credts were done and there was no bonus scene. Did anyone get a bonus scene? But all and all i am looking forward to the DVD. Here is hoping for lots of special features and deleated scenes. Category:Blog posts